Carry My Books
by Xx-Erin-xX-AthrunxCagallifan
Summary: GKM Fill: Nerd!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt where Blaine is Kurt's assistant in exchange for Kurt stopping him from being bullied. Warning: bp!Kurt. Prompt inside.
1. Prologue

**Hey there! This is a new GKM prompt I'm filling. I'm probably writing far too many stories at once but I have nothing better to do with my time so... enjoy ^.^ This is just the short prologue, I don't know how often I'll be updating this but I hope you like it ayway.  
**

**Prompt:  
**

_Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine_

_ So you know some popular kids always have that nerd who carries their books and does their homework for them, well this is kinda from that idea._  
_ Blaine carries Kurt's books, gets his books for him, and helps him with his homework and constantly is doing things for him and in return Kurt stops the bullies from hurting him._

_ Overtime I want kurt to become protective of Blaine and to develop a crush on him so becoming possessive (e.g. Blaine tutors another kid and kurt tells them to basically fuck off from his man)_

_ Kurt has sex dreams about Blaine fucking him (I would like kurt to be a bottom boy) and fingering him. Maybe kurt can start demanding Blaine help him with this aswell. So they start being sex buddies or Blaine just trying to please Kurt._

_ I'd like it if Blaine develops a crush on Kurt early on so no longer is only doing it to not be bullied._

_ Eventually I want them to be in a relationship where everyone thinks Blaine is Kurt's bitch of sorts but eventually finding out Blaine is the one in charge in the bedroom._

_ BONUS BONUS_  
_ Boypussy!Kurt with lots of oral but only if you want I don't mind at all if you'd rather not_

* * *

"Watch where you're going nerd!"

"Yeah, fag, quit walking into us!"

Karofsky and Azimio snickered as they shoved the much smaller boy in between them back and forth, his books spread on the floor around their feet and his square framed glasses ending up sliding across to the other side of the corridor.

Blaine Anderson just put his head down and tried to move away but David Karofsky stuck his foot out and sent him sprawling.

"Oops, did you trip over?" he cooed.

"So uncoordinated, Anderson, you should really stop tripping over your own feet," Azimio agreed, nudging Karofsky with a smirk.

Blaine let out a sigh, trying to hold back the tears threatening to spill over. He pushed himself up on his hands, wincing as his ribs twinged.

"Here, let me help you up!"

Karofsky grabbed his arms and tossed him back into the lockers. Blaine cried out, a tear sliding down his cheek. He was in pain, his things were spread over the corridor with people walking over them, his glasses were probably broken which meant he would have to go back to his old pair until they could be fixed and as usual everyone was just walking past, not even glancing at him as Karofsky and Azimio turned him into their own personal plaything.

It was only the first week of sophomore year and it already sucked worse than Freshman year had.

"What's wrong?" Azimio crooned. "Oh, Dave, look the poor baby's crying."

"I'll give you something to cry about you little-"

"Leave him alone!"

Blaine looked up in shock, trying to peer through the blur of his sight to see who had come to his rescue. He couldn't make out their face but there was no mistaking that red and white polyester uniform. Oh god, so a Cheerio had come over so they could do their own kind of tormenting.

"Walk away Hummel or you'll be next," Karofsky snarled.

"Oh really, David? You want to try it?" The feminine voice replied. Blaine's heart was pounding. Kurt Hummel, newly appointed Captain of the Cheerios had come to his defence. Part of him was terrified, Kurt was friends with Quinn, Santana and Brittany and the four of them ran the school practically, no matter they were all sophomores. He was probably the worst out of the four of them though, his words more vicious than even Santana's. It was why they got along so well. But partly Blaine was relieved. Kurt was gay too, he knew that, but as a Cheerio nobody could touch him for it so they left him alone. Maybe that's why he was helping Blaine.

"Hummel-"

"Put one finger on me and you will answer to Coach Sylvester, do you really want that? Either of you?"

"Come on man, let's go." Azimio dragged Karofsky off and Blaine slumped with relief against the lockers, sinking down and trying to gather his things.

"Here."

Blaine looked up, Kurt was kneeling in front of him, inside his field of clear vision and Blaine couldn't read the expression on his face. He was holding out his glasses though and they were unharmed. Gratefully Blaine pushed them back on.

"Thank you... for this and for that," Blaine muttered, avoiding Kurt's gaze and trying not to blush from the brief contact of their fingers.

That was another thing about Kurt Hummel: he was perhaps the best looking boy Blaine had ever laid eyes on.

"I heard you came out over the summer," Kurt said softly. "I know what that's like... I..." He shook his head as he passed Blaine some of his books and they both stood up. It was the end of the day so neither of them was in any real hurry, they kind of stood there awkwardly.

"I'd like to help you out," Kurt said suddenly, expression still totally unreadable.

Blaine frowned. "How? I mean, I'm grateful but it's not like you can stop them picking on me."

"Can't I?" Kurt folded his arms. "Do you know what this means?" He indicated his polyester uniform.

"That you're a male cheerleader?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, the bitchy expression Blaine knew so well in place of the strange unreadable one. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. No, this uniform means that I am untouchable. I am the top dog here at McKinley and those morons who were pushing you around are my lapdogs no matter what they think. I'm the Captain of the Cheerios. Nobody in this school is more powerful than me."

"So?"

"So? I can get them to leave you alone. Look, I don't like you or anything. I actually think you're weird... you're way too smart, it's creepy and you dress like a cross between a nineteen-fifty's gangster and a grandfather."

Blaine bristled slightly. "Hey, I-"

"But I know what it's like. I don't want to see you getting pushed around just because you like boys. It would be wrong of me to let it happen. So let me help you."

"How?"

"Become my... assistant. If you're... sort of mine, then they have to leave you alone. But I can't call you my friend, people will crucify me, Coach Sue might even kick me off the squad. However, if you're my assistant, that will give me a reason to protect you."

"By assistant you mean..."

"Get me coffee, carry my books and go to my locker, help me with my homework. Easy stuff. Think you can handle it in exchange for safety?"

Blaine frowned. It could be nice... Kurt would stop the jocks from picking on him and the last Cheerio's captain had had an assistant too, she sat with her at the cool table. It was a ticket to an easy high school life. Plus, and Blaine didn't want to admit this even to himself, it was an excuse to be close to Kurt.

"Okay, yes, I can do it."

"Good boy. Let's go to the Lima Bean for coffee and hash out all the details. Come on."

Blaine followed after Kurt with wide eyes and hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him.


	2. Two Years Later

**Hello everyone! I'm so glad people are liking this. Here's the next installment. We're jumping forward to senior year but do not worry, there will be enormous sections dedicated to events that happened in the two years Blaine has been Kurt's assistant. I feel like trying out a fractured storyline where it jumps back in time. I'll let you know when there is a flashback so don't worry, it won't be overly confusing. This chapter shows their current dynamic and future chapters will explain the steps that were taken to reach it.  
**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

"Kurt! Kurt!"

Blaine pushed through the people in his way and ducked under the arm of a guy leaning on the lockers to chat up his girlfriend.

"Kurt! Hey, whoa, watch where you're going!" Blaine dodged Artie in his wheelchair expertly and jumped over someone's dropped books, finally making it to the group of Cheerios hanging by the trophy case. He stopped catching his breath and holding out a sheet of paper to the boy in front of him who was smiling with vague amusement, glasz eyes twinkling appreciatively.

"What's this?" he wondered.

"It's from Troy," Blaine said, smirking a little.

"Not another date offer?"

"I think so. He said not to read it but I took a peek anyway."

"Blaine! That's so wrong. You shouldn't read my personal things." The two blonde girls giggled while the Latina just smirked.

"You know, I think he's finally learning," Santana laughed. "Go on, Kurt, read it."

Kurt opened the sheet of paper and laughed, before tucking it into his folder.

"Do you want me to say anything to him?" Blaine wondered, blinking innocently up at Kurt who smiled.

"Not right now. Thanks for this. Can you take these back to my locker and grab my history stuff? I have a test tomorrow and since we both have a free I need you to help me study," Kurt said. Blaine accepted his things and turned on his heel.

"I'll meet you in the library, Blaine," Kurt informed him as he walked off. Blaine cast a smile back over his shoulder and headed off. It was a routine he was familiar with.

It was the start of senior year and Blaine had spent two years as Kurt's assistant in exchange for not being bullied. It worked mostly. He still got the occasional slur but he hadn't been beat up since Sophomore year. He had worried once that Kurt's popularity would fade. He and his three best friends had join Glee with Blaine in the Sophomore year and were still members. However their reputations were still powerful and Blaine was still safe.

He was also still madly in love with the Cheerio Captain as he had been for the past three years. He had been worried that this morning Troy's fiftieth attempt to get Kurt to go out with him might succeed but once again he had a bounce back in his step because Kurt just laughed it off. He never accepted dates for some reason and Blaine could not understand why. But regardless, he was glad because seeing Kurt with someone else would probably kill him even if he could never stand a chance.

Sure they'd become friends over the past two years but that was secret. In public they were distant. Around the Glee members they were friendly, teasing and kind but when they were alone... well, Kurt was Blaine's best friend and vice-versa behind closed doors. They talked about a lot of things and had movie marathons. Kurt liked not having to put up a pretence around Blaine. It had taken a long time for them to get to that point but Blaine was happy. He was safe and the closest person to the school's resident Ice Queen.

Kurt had even taken to dragging Blaine shopping (at the mall in Westerville where nobody would see them) to get him better clothes so now Blaine "resembled a normal human being" as Kurt like to put it but he refused to give up the bow-ties or lack of socks in boat shoes. Kurt grumbled but Blaine managed to convince him with the power of his big, amber eyes that seemed to make Kurt melt. Blaine wished he could use the power of his eyes to make Kurt fall in love with him but if he could do that it would have happened already with the amount of times he used them on him.

Blaine put Kurt's books in his locker and went about locating his history text.

"Hey dork, good summer?"

Blaine turned around to be met with a face and chest full of freezing cold and blue ice. Blaine spluttered as some people laughed and a couple gasped.

"Rick, what are you doing? Hummel's gonna kill you!" one guy teased. Blaine took off his glasses and brushed the ice out of his face.

"What do you mean?" Rick questioned, still admiring his handiwork as Blaine took at his ruined sweater. It had been a birthday present from Kurt and he was going to be furious.

"That's Hummel's bitch. He doesn't like him getting picked on."

"Oops."

"You're so dead. Let's get out of here."

Blaine blinked as his eyes burned. He didn't want to get Kurt's books sticky so he stumbled along to find the nearest bathroom and try to salvage his clothes and get the sticky slushie out of his hair. He had no gel in his locker though so he wouldn't be able to fix it back up and his curls would be free and wild as he hated them. And he was going to be late for helping Kurt.

He was so dead.

* * *

Kurt rapped a pencil over the desk where he and Blaine usually studied in the back corner of the library. It was a secluded desk so they were never disturbed which Kurt liked. It was a sense of relief in the middle of the school day just to be with Blaine and be himself.

Blaine was the only one who really knew him, something Kurt never expected when he offered to help two years ago. He honestly hadn't known Blaine existed until Sophomore year started and the girls told him somebody else had come out over the summer. He'd made it his mission to protect Blaine even though the kid was weird and dressed like an old man. And over the last two years he found himself turning to Blaine more than his own friends. They hung out at Blaine's house a lot because his parents were never there and Kurt just felt free... Blaine never expected anything of him and when his Dad had a heart attack last year he was able to cry into Blaine's shoulder without fear of judgement.

Blaine was his best friend. They understood each other.

But it pissed Kurt off when people were late. And Blaine was late.

Sighing, Kurt decided to track him down. He'd probably gotten dragged off by that irritating hobbit Rachel Berry who wanted Blaine to be her duet partner no matter how many times he told her that he was not interested in getting involved in her fights with Kurt's stepbrother Finn.

Kurt stopped a passing Freshman Cheerio.

"Have you seen-?"

"Rick Nelson slushied him. He's in the boys' bathroom down there," she answered immediately, grimacing. Kurt's mouth set in a hard line and his eyes narrowed. Rick "The Stick" was going to regret messing with Blaine. None of the jocks were allowed to or they would face Kurt's – really meaning Coach Sue's – wrath.

Kurt went to his locker and grabbed his shirt that he'd bought to change into after cheer practise and went to the bathroom to help Blaine. He'd never experienced a slushie but all the other Glee kids had and he'd taken pity on some of them and given them a hand. Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang were nice and Kurt liked them so he always helped them out where he could whether it was fashion, boys or washing sticky ice out of their hair.

Kurt pushed open the door, about to speak to let Blaine know he was there when he froze.

There was his assistant, standing shirtless in the middle of the bathroom, examining his ruined clothes with an unhappy look. Kurt's eyes were stuck on the broad back he could see. The beautiful golden skin pulled taught over strong shoulder muscles and down to the lower back. Those shoulders were connected to some pretty amazing arms with some pretty amazing biceps. His eyes went to the mirror in which he could see Blaine's sculpted pecs and six-pack and why, just _why_ did Blaine keep those beautiful muscles hidden under clothes? Kurt should order him to go around shirtless so he could ogle him and maybe even lick-

Whoa! Whoa, where the hell did that come from?

Kurt shook his head. This was nerdy Blaine Anderson. Literally the school's biggest nerd. He was applying to Ivy League schools all over the country. And Kurt knew he would get accepted to every single one of them. He was unpopular, only unharmed because of Kurt's protection.

Those were deadly, deadly thoughts and should be locked away, never to be revisited. Despite the throbbing between his thighs as he watched the muscles ripple as Blaine moved about. He shoved away the heat in his belly and cleared his throat to announce his presence.

Blaine jumped and flushed bright red, avoiding Kurt's eyes as he walked over.

"Lean over the sink and I'll wash it out of your hair," Kurt ordered briskly, hoping his voice and hands weren't trembling as he watched Blaine's cheeks colour with another blush. He tried to keep his eyes off Blaine's nipples and his muscles and dear god that chest hair was so sexy and he had no idea he even _liked_ chest hair until now.

_Stop it Kurt!_ He ordered and set about cleaning up Blaine before giving him his shirt to put on in time for the bell to ring.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to study," Blaine mumbled.

"Hey, it isn't your fault," Kurt hummed gently where he was trying to arrange Blaine's wild curls. "Just come over tonight and we'll study there. No biggie."

Blaine nodded, grateful for not being blamed and Kurt hurried to leave his presence before Blaine became aware of the effect he was having on him.


	3. Studying

**Hey there! Here's another chapter for this. Nothing too drastic, just really setting up their relationship a little better. There'll be a few more chapters like this before we start getting into the sexy times. But they will happen. The prompt wanted lots of oral so there will be oral. This is my first time writing boypussy (and I've never written straight sex scenes funnily enough) so bear with me when we get to them, hopefully they won't be too disappointing.  
**

**Okay, enjoy the same, slightly fluffy chapter :)  
**

**lessthanthree  
**

* * *

Blaine sat in his car outside Kurt's house, gazing at the front door with a small smile. He'd spent so many afternoons in that house helping Kurt with his homework. Kurt was bright, exceptionally so, he just didn't like to pay attention in class so sometimes things were more difficult for him. He also said Blaine explained things better than his teachers did, something that made Blaine's heart squeeze every time he said it.

Blaine knew he should go inside now – Kurt hated being kept waiting – but ever since he'd put on Kurt's shirt after the slushie earlier he'd been half hard and that was easy enough to hide when he was carrying his bag around in front of him but not so easy when he was going to be lounging on Kurt's bed with him. But nobody could really blame him. All he could smell was jasmine, vanilla and coffee plus that intoxicating smell of Kurt's cologne and it had his head swimming. He'd barely paid attention in calculus and actually got an answer wrong when called upon, something that had never happened before (he lied and said he had a headache but like he was really going to admit that he was fantasising about getting Kurt Hummel naked rather than paying attention to his teacher).

He hadn't been this nervous about going into Kurt's house since the first time. And this was a different house.

* * *

_Blaine fidgeted nervously in the passenger seat of Kurt's car, fiddling with his messenger bag as Kurt hummed along to a tune on the radio. Blaine normally got a lift home with Mike Chang, whose mother was very good friends with Blaine's mother, but Kurt had decided yesterday that every afternoon Blaine would come home with him and help him with some of his homework, particularly chemistry and history, both of which he struggled with somewhat._

_Blaine had no idea what to expect when he was alone with Kurt. He'd spent the day a couple of steps behind Kurt, Santana, Brittany and Quinn and they barely paid him any notice. But now he was going to have Kurt Hummel's undivided attention for several hours._

_He was so nervous._

_And so afraid._

_"So, do you not have a licence yet?"_

_Blaine made a squeaking sound when Kurt spoke and flushed deep red, looking down at his shoes as Kurt looked at him strangely._

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Fine, yeah I'm fine, yes I'm fine," Blaine answered too quickly, stumbling over his words. He swallowed. "No. I'm not sixteen until April."_

_"Mmm..." Kurt frowned. "You're nearly an entire year younger than I am. Well, if you want I can teach you to drive."_

_Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes. Kurt glanced at him and his lips twitched into a tiny smile that he tried to fight back._

_"I'm not joking. I mean, what if I go to a party and need you to come and get me?" Kurt asked, shrugging. Blaine deflated a little. Of course it would be to benefit Kurt and not just a thing for them to do together. He needed to remember his place here: he was Kurt's assistant. Not his friend. And definitely not boyfriend material._

_"Right... yeah, that'd be good..." Blaine shrugged a little and Kurt did that little half smile again._

_They pulled into the driveway of a white house. Kurt got out of the car, leaving his bag for Blaine to grab. He was halfway to the front door before he realised Blaine was still sitting in the car, gazing out the window with wide eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked back over, opening the passenger door, startling Blaine so he squeaked again._

_"Are you some kind of mouse?" Kurt asked._

_"Uh... what?" Blaine said, shaking his head and looking at his feet again, cheeks burning with embarrassment. How did he always manage to make such a fool of himself in front of Kurt?_

_"Come on. I don't have all day." Kurt made an impatient sound, standing back as Blaine hurried to get out of his car. He followed Kurt into his house, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground the entire time, unsure what he was supposed to do. Was he allowed to talk?_

_Kurt unlocked the door and gestured Blaine inside. They toed off their shoes and Kurt led Blaine down into the basement. Blaine's eyes widened as he looked around and then they dropped straight to his feet again._

_He was in Kurt Hummel's bedroom._

_His bedroom._

_His... _bedroom_._

_This was where he slept. And got dressed in the mornings. This is where he made sure he looked flawless every day so Blaine could stare at him discreetly and fantasise about whether his hair might actually be as soft as it looked – as if he would ever get the chance to find out._

_Kurt went through a door into a small bathroom and Blaine's blush intensified at the images that entered his mind with that knowledge. Blaine shuffled around, trying not to look too closely at anything even if this was something he dreamt about since the first day he ever saw Kurt._

_"Okay, I'm going to get us some snacks, make yourself comfortable," Kurt said emerging from the bathroom in yoga pants and a white v-neck. Blaine stared at him with an open mouth as he went back upstairs. And no, his eyes most certainly were _not_ trained on Kurt's ass the entire time._

_Blaine peeked at the vanity where Kurt's skincare products were located. Part of him was itching to go over and examine them but he was scared of moving out of place. So he was still standing in the middle of the room when Kurt returned._

_"What are you doing?" he demanded. "Go sit down and we'll get started." He nodded towards his couch and put a bowl of chips and two mineral waters down on the table in front of it._

_Blaine hesitantly sat and pulled out his chemistry books, knowing they had a test coming up and Kurt needed to study for it. He was jumpy and wound tight the entire time so when Kurt's dad came home he could barely manage to tell the intimidating man his name and he couldn't look him in the eyes – something that seemed to entertain Kurt and confuse his father._

_"Right... well, it's getting late... are you going to stay for dinner, Blaine?" Burt asked._

_"I should... probably get home..." Blaine mumbled, peeking at Kurt shyly._

_"Sure, come on, we'll go now and I'll get dinner started when I get back Dad," Kurt chirped. He smiled at his father and waited for Blaine to follow him upstairs. Blaine frowned at the idea of Kurt leaving the house in casual wear. Kurt noticed the glance at his clothes and smiled. "I'm not _that_ pretentious."_

_Blaine flushed for what had to be the millionth time that day – he was going for a world record here – and got in the car beside Kurt._

_"You are a really uptight little guy, you know that?" Kurt mused as he started the car. "It's odd. You act like the bogeyman is around every corner." He looked sad. "Well, I'll make sure you don't have to feel like that anymore. Those guys won't hassle you anymore. I promise."_

_Blaine managed a tiny smile and they didn't say anything else except goodnight when Blaine got out of the car._

* * *

Blaine sighed deeply and tried thinking unsexy thoughts as he got out of the car and slowly made his way to the house, letting himself in. It had taken him a long time to get used to it but Burt, Kurt and – after Burt had married her – Carole all told him to just come inside, he was welcome any time. Blaine heard the sound of Kurt and Finn arguing coming from the kitchen and he felt a smile appear on his face. That was something that happened a lot and he was used to it by now. He would go and rescue Kurt and they could get started on that history work.

As it turned out, they were arguing about him so he didn't interrupt when he heard his name.

"Kurt! Azimio is one of our best players! You ratting him to Coach Sue means he can't play for the rest of the season since she has Figgins wrapped around her finger! It's not fair! We need him!" Finn was shouting.

"They threw a slushie at Blaine! What else was I going to do?" Kurt demanded. "I honestly couldn't give a rats if your _entire_ team was banned from playing if it was because they were picking on Blaine."

"We're going to lose!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"You're a cheerleader! In fact you're the captain! You're meant to care!"

"Yeah, we actually win our competitions so I honestly don't give a damn about your team's victories or, in this case, losses!"

Blaine was about to step into the kitchen when Kurt came storming out and walked right into him.

Blaine huffed out and caught Kurt, steadying them both. Kurt laughed warily when he realised who he walked into. Blaine released him as soon as he was alright and stepped back, his problem returning which he tried to suppress by thinking of that man with the strange penis on _Embarrassing Bodies_ the night before. It worked mostly, until he looked up and Kurt smiled at him, eyes still guarded.

"Did you hear all that?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah... sorry you're fighting with your brother over me," Blaine murmured.

Kurt shrugged and grabbed Blaine's hand, sending an electric thrill up his arm, to drag him upstairs to his room.

"I don't care," he said. "Those jocks should know by now what happens when they mess with you."

Blaine's heart swelled with the usual gratitude and love when Kurt expressed his desire to protect him. He knew that especially now it meant something since they were best friends. He really didn't want Blaine getting hurt. It made him feel so special and cared for.

They flopped on Kurt's bed and Blaine made sure to stay on his front the whole time. Particularly when he found Kurt studying him with a strange expression.

"What?" Blaine wondered self-consciously.

"Nothing... that shirt just looks really good on you. I like it. Keep it," Kurt shrugged, his cheeks colouring a pretty pale pink for reasons Blaine couldn't be bothered trying to decipher since his mind was focused on the fact that Kurt liked him in his shirt. He wondered if Kurt would like him out of the shirt too…

After a couple of hours Blaine quizzed Kurt on what they'd covered and deemed him ready for his test. Kurt beamed proudly and requested Blaine's help with dinner. Blaine sent his mother a quick message letting her know he was going to have dinner with Kurt's family before sitting up, making sure his half-hard dick was concealed well enough in his jeans and heading downstairs. Blaine and Kurt laughed as they had a mini food fight preparing the chicken parmigiana and Blaine felt completely content.

Study dates with Kurt were the highlight of his days.


	4. Different

**Whoo! I'm on a roll today! I might even get MP updated. If I do I'll be so, so happy. I really like this chapter. A lot of you will be very sad at the end but I love it, I loved writing it. I love writing Queen Bitch Kurt, it's so much fun. He's more fabulous than Regina George: Kurt Hummel is flawless, he has two Fendi purses and a silver Lexis, ****I hear his hair is insured for $10 000 (I wouldn't doubt it),** I hear he does car commercials - in Japan, his favourite movie is Moulin Rouge (hey it almost rhymes with Varsity Blues), one time he met Matt Bomer on a plane and he told him he was pretty, One time he punched me in the face - It was awsome!  


**Sorry, I really couldn't resist, hehe, I know that movie off by heart, like literally, I can sit there while I watch it and recite the entire movie's dialogue with the characters. My brother didn't believe me so we put it on and he was sufficiently freaked out :P  
**

**Enjoy the hot wet dream at the start :)  
**

* * *

_Soft lips crashed deliciously down on his, teeth biting tongue slipping into his mouth. Kurt tightened his arms around the compact body on top of his and moaned when he felt a hard cock press into his thigh._

_"Blaine, god," Kurt moaned, grinding his hips up towards his assistant's, begging silently for more. He was aching so badly. He was so _wet_. He just needed... something, anything really._

_Blaine bit down on his pulse point and sucked hard causing Kurt to mewl happily, digging his nails into Blaine's back before proceeding to tug on his shirt, desperate to remove the article of clothing keeping him from scratching long lines into the younger boy's perfectly tanned skin. He succeeded with a little help from Blaine and attached his lips just under his clavicle, licking and biting until Blaine gasped and pushed him down, keeping his mouth away from his body._

_"Not so easy," he teased._

_Kurt groaned and struggled but Blaine was stronger than him – something that both shocked and aroused him – and held him down easily, pinning him with his arms and knees, pulling his erection away from Kurt._

_"Please," Kurt moaned. "Please, please, please."_

_"What?" Blaine chuckled, leaning down and licking a line up Kurt's neck. His right hand left Kurt's wrist and trailed down his arm delicately, running all the way down his torso to slip under his Cheerio's top, fingertips stroking teasingly at his stomach._

_"_Blaine!_" Kurt growled, squirming and trying to get that hand where he really needed it. He could feel his pussy throbbing with need, begging Blaine to hurry up and touch him, rub him until he screamed out and came so hard he would black out._

_"No, you have to tell me," Blaine teased, nibbling at his earlobe. He moved to whisper hotly in Kurt's ear in a husky tone that made the cheerleader's toes curl and back arch, straining for some kind of friction between his legs. "Tell me what you want me to do to you. Tell me what you've imagined me doing to you. Tell me all your _dirty_ fantasies."_

_Whew... who knew his assistant could be such a sex god?_

_Kurt sobbed brokenly as Blaine started sucking at his throat again, hand no longer on his stomach but stroking up and down his inner thigh – still not close enough to touch him though!_

_"Please... touch me! Touch me, I'm begging you. _Touch me_!" Kurt cried out, eyes shut tightly in frustration._

_"I can do that," Blaine hummed. He captured Kurt's lips in another rough kiss, totally dominating his mouth making Kurt whine and plead even through the kiss. His hand slipped under the waistband of his polyester pants and Blaine froze, breaking out of the kiss. "You're not wearing underwear."_

_"I was hoping this would happen," Kurt admitted, eyes burning with desire._

_Blaine smirked. "You want me that bad, huh?"_

_Kurt nodded desperately and keened when Blaine's thumb brushed lightly over his slit, dipping inside briefly before pulling away. He was so wound up that he thought a single touch to his clit would bring him to orgasm._

_Blaine smirked and started mouthing under his jaw as he slipped two fingers through the wetness pooling between Kurt's legs._

_"God, so wet," Blaine moaned against his throat. "So wet for me."_

_"Yes... god, Blaine. Please."_

_"Shh, baby." Blaine licked his clavicle as he slid one finger between the puffy lips of Kurt's pussy, up to rub gently at his clit and Kurt was pushing up into his hand, begging and pleading incoherently. It wasn't his fault Blaine had been teasing him for the better part of an hour and he just need to _come_. Blaine seemed to realise this because he started to massage the hardened nub with his thumb as he dragged his index finger down to rub at his entrance and then Kurt was crying out, lights flashing in front of his vision as he came, more liquid gushing from him, Blaine's name the only word he could remember._

Kurt groaned and rolled over angrily, glancing at the alarm clock.

Great, it was so nice to wake up at three am from a wet dream with dampness in his pyjamas and an ache for something more than his own fingers.

And why did his sex dream have to be about _Blaine_?

Kurt rubbed his face angrily, trying to ignore the hot throbbing between his legs. It was times like this he really, truly wished he was born a normal male and could just jerk off to sate himself. But he wasn't and he had to deal with the fact that he had freaking female genitalia and his own fingers never helped when he was like this. Never. He often wondered about asking his girl friends if it was like this for them too – if they felt like they needed to actually be fucked when they were this turned on – but he didn't want them to know. Nobody knew except his dad and step mum.

Not even Blaine knew.

Thank god. He didn't need his best friend thinking he was some kind of mutant.

Kurt sighed and rolled onto his side, begging the aching heat to leave him already. He blamed Blaine for this. He'd never even thought about him in a sexual way until today when he'd seen him shirtless and discovered the boy had _muscles_. Steamy, delicious looking muscles.

Kurt moaned and slipped a hand into his pants and under the soft silk of his panties. He rubbed at his clit firmly, muffling his gasp and moan in his pillow as he pictured Blaine's torso he'd seen that day.

Blaine was his best friend and knew him better than anyone. And yes, he was adorable and attractive and Kurt might have imagined what it would be like to have Blaine hold him at the end of a long day and snuggle until Kurt felt safe and loved, but never, not once, had he extended such a ridiculous fantasy – one that he pretended he didn't have because of how dangerous thoughts like that were in high school – to sex. Because Blaine was, well, Blaine. Awkward, nerdy, shy. There was no way the Blaine in Kurt's dream – so dominant and just pure sex-on-a-stick – was any way close to the real Blaine.

But even just thinking about the dream-Blaine who had taken control of Kurt so beautifully while rubbing desperately at his clit and pumping two fingers into his pussy was enough to make him come, biting his pillow so not a single sound would escape.

When he came down from his dizzying high he stumbled into his bathroom and washed his hands and between his legs before changing into clean panties and getting back into bed. He sighed when he was still hot and aching. It was always like that. He was sure sex would stop it but... he was a virgin so he couldn't really be sure, however nothing else had worked so that was the only option he could see.

But there was nobody he trusted enough to tell about his... difference (he refused to call it an abnormality) let alone enough to have sex with them. Sex was important, Burt had drilled that into him repeatedly, and he wasn't going to waste it on some pervert who got off on the idea of a boy with a pussy.

Kurt tossed around a little restlessly, trying to find some way that was comfortable to sleep.

When it was clear that wasn't going to happen he got up and flicked on his desk lamp, deciding the go over his study notes from that afternoon one more time. Blaine had organised them perfectly so they were so easy to go through and understand.

Blaine... God, how was he going to face him tomorrow, or that day rather, at school after a dream like that?

Kurt rubbed his temples slowly, he could feel a headache coming on.

This day hadn't even started and it was off the shittiest start imaginable. Look out McKinley, Kurt Hummel is going to live up to Queen Bitch reputation today.

* * *

Blaine was baffled.

And confused.

And kind of hurt. Like, a lot.

Kurt had treated him like dirt today.

Not once, never in all the time they'd known each other, had Kurt treated him badly. Sure he'd acted as if he was an alien sometimes – mainly because they seemed to different when they first met – and he used to be indifferent in public to keep up his image. But he was never mean. Never intentionally hurtful the way he'd been today.

It started with Blaine waiting for Kurt by his locker with coffee and books for the first couple of periods. Seeing Kurt first thing was Blaine's favourite part of the day because he always got an extra special smile for supplying the cheer captain's caffeine and any study notes he might need for the day that Blaine had helpfully drawn up without being asked. But today Kurt just grunted in greeting, snatched the coffee to take a sip before he spat it out and glared at Blaine, shoving the cup at him.

"What?" Blaine asked, wide-eyed.

"It's fucking _decaf_! Name one time in my life I have _ever_ drank decaf Blaine," Kurt snapped, eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What... I... I didn't ask for decaf. The barista must have-"

"The barista? It's your job to get my coffee, therefore it's your job to ensure it's perfect."

"I'm not behind the counter, I can't-"

"Are you some kind of an idiot? Check at the counter to make sure you've been given the right order. Jesus, it isn't that hard!" Kurt grabbed his books and stormed off, students leaping out of his way as he moved, leaving Blaine frozen, staring at the place where Kurt had just been standing, with a coffee cup in his hand.

A few people snickered and Blaine flushed, more than a little embarrassed. He felt even worse when tears burned at the back of his eyes. He threw the wasted coffee in the nearest trashcan and made his way to the choir room where he curled up on a seat and hid his face against his knees for a few minutes before he knew he wasn't going to cry then went to class.

It only got worse from there.

Blaine tried to make up for his mistake by making sure be on time at each of Kurt's classes to take his books but each time he nearly had them smashed into his face as Kurt thrust them angrily at him – one of his thick history books caught Blaine's lip harshly and it had been a little swollen for the rest of the day.

Blaine hesitantly tried to ask Kurt how his test went but just got bitched out in front of everyone again for how he was sure he failed and that it was clearly all Blaine's fault since he was the shittest tutor ever. He finished the tirade by demanding Blaine go and get his lunch.

The younger boy was determined to do this one thing right. He knew what Kurt liked to eat, of course he did. He breathed a sigh of relief when the Caesar salad was not thrown in his face but he definitely didn't get the 'thankyou' and sweet smile he usually got. He hesitated in what he knew was a pathetic move, hoping Kurt would at least mumble thanks but instead he got another sharp glare.

"Are you still here?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine stumbled a step back. "We always eat lunch together."

"Yeah well I'm a little sick of your presence. Get out of my sight."

This time Blaine's eyes did fill with tears. Everything had been fine between them the night before. What on earth had happened between their Facebook conversation at ten last night and eight thirty this morning to cause Kurt to treat him this way.

Blaine turned and fled the cafeteria before anyone could see him cry. He went straight to his car where he sure nobody would find him and let himself break down, crying into his arms against the steering wheel.

What had he done? Kurt had never treated him like before. Ever. He didn't realise how much Kurt could hurt him until now. But this... wow... he felt like he couldn't breathe and all because Kurt was acting as if he hated him.

Blaine decided just to go home. He didn't want to see Kurt again right now.

He had never cut school before but he just felt awful and he knew everyone would be talking about how he obviously wasn't Kurt's pet anymore and was free game again. He couldn't deal with that on top of everything else so he drove home carefully, swiping tears from his face the whole way. When there he took a long hot shower where he cried himself out before putting on a pair of boxers and climbing into bed, snuggling pitifully under the covers and hoping to wake up finding the whole day had been a dream.


	5. Best Friends

**Greetings! Have more CMB! Another flashback, smut and a cliffhanger await you so proceed with caution. I love this chapter very much, mainly because of the flashback, I love writing them as their friendship is developing. Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, they make me smile and I'm so happy to hear what you're all thinking, it really encourages me so keep it up :)  
**

**Enjoy  
**

**Lessthanthree  
**

* * *

Kurt arrived at his locker that afternoon and frowned to find no Blaine waiting for him. Deciding that his class must be held in he grabbed his bag and books for study that night and leant on his locker to wait.

And wait.

Kurt checked his watch as all the other students left around him.

"Porcelain, you're going to be late for practise!" Santana called as she passed.

"Bad form for the Captain," Quinn teased.

"I'm waiting for Blaine, we're studying at his house after," Kurt said, glaring around. "But he's late. He knows I hate it when he's late."

"Um... Kurt..." Quinn stopped walking and gave him a funny look.

"What?" Kurt snapped.

"That, right there," Santana responded. "You were being a real bitch to him today. You really expect him to show up after your performance in the cafeteria?"

Kurt faltered. "But I... I'm always mean."

"Not to him," Quinn corrected. "I think you made him cry, actually."

"Britt said she saw him going home," Santana added. "Come on, practise."

Kurt's heart sank as he followed the other two. Blaine went him? Kurt frowned, reflecting back on the day and realised that he had, in fact, been awful to Blaine. He'd been pissy because he didn't get much sleep and then the second he'd spotted Blaine looking adorable by his locker he'd remember his dream and started to feel hot and achy which just increased his foul mood. Oh god, he'd taken the whole thing out on poor Blaine who was probably now trying to figure out what he'd done wrong when in reality he'd done nothing except be himself and for some reason Kurt found that to be extremely attractive and arousing.

He went through Cheerios practise half-heartedly, even succeeding in being yelled at by Coach Sue for the first time in two years. He ignored her, she'd be back to adoring him the next day anyway. He also ended up reducing a Freshman Cheerio to tears when he bitched her out for bumping into him during the routine. Coach Sue looked very proud of him and Quinn looked exasperated.

"What is wrong with you today? I mean, normally I'd understand but you never make your team mates cry and you _never_ treat Blaine the way you did today," Quinn said.

"Yeah, you made my unicorn cry," Brittany said, looking very put-out about it. Santana rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I'm just... tired," Kurt replied. "Look... I'm going to go and get coffee and cake and apologise to Blaine. Will that make you happy?"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Tired? Really?"

Kurt glared at her and turned on his heel. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

He stormed out of the change rooms without even putting on something more comfortable – and stylish – than his Cheerios uniform. He went straight to the Lima Bean and picked up coffees for him and Blaine, hot guilt burning his stomach as he remembered his scene this morning over something he logically knew wasn't Blaine's fault. He had a lot of making up to do. He also picked out a couple of muffins – chocolate chip – because bringing Blaine sweet food was a perfect way to butter him up.

He hesitated at Blaine's door but forced himself to knock. There was no response so Kurt tested the handle and found it was unlocked so he just let himself it. It was what he usually did but he figured Blaine might want to refuse him entry. However... it seemed Blaine might not be home, but his car was in the driveway.

Kurt frowned and wandered upstairs.

"Blaine?" he called. He headed to the younger boy's bedroom. He listened but didn't hear any sound. He knocked just to check.

There was muffled groan on the other side. "Hang on!"

Kurt smiled softly. Blaine sounded sleepy. He put an apologetic smile on his face, preparing to spout his apology as soon as Blaine opened the door in case it was slammed in his face. The door opened and the first sound died in Kurt's throat as he got a good look at Blaine.

Blaine who was standing his doorway in boxers.

Practically naked.

And oh those muscles looked so good.

"Kurt?"

Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine's crotch where he could clearly see the outline of the boy's cock and up to his very red face and wide eyes not hidden behind glasses, curly hair touselled and sticking out.

Why did he have to look do delicious when he first wakes up?

"Kurt... um... what...?" Blaine hid half behind his bedroom door, now squinting at Kurt trying to bring him into focus.

"I... well... I..." Kurt's eyes dropped to the ground and he shuffled uncomfortably, trying to resist the urge to lick Blaine's beautifully muscled abdomen and that gorgeous V leading down to something he wanted to lick even more...

"Hang on, just... let me get dressed," Blaine finally said, coughing uncomfortably. Kurt nodded and winced when Blaine shut the door even though it was necessary. He heard some soft swearing as Blaine clearly walked into something with his impaired vision. A few minutes later he opened the door again wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, his glasses back on making him look appropriately adorable instead of perfectly fuckable which was definitely inappropriate for Kurt.

"Um... what are you doing here? I was sleeping..." Blaine shuffled his feet, avoiding Kurt's eyes. It was clear he was still upset so now Kurt felt even worse for being a bitch.

"I came to... apologise," Kurt murmured. "Blaine..." He reached for Blaine's hand but he stepped away. "I am so, so sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve that and... well... I feel awful. I just... I brought coffee and muffins, hoping we could spend the afternoon together... if you'll forgive me. Please forgive me. I mean, I don't have any excuse for my behaviour but I really need you to forgive me."

Blaine bit his bottom lip, still not looking at Kurt.

"Blaine, please... I need you." He was starting to feel frightened. What if Blaine didn't want to know him anymore? How was Kurt supposed to survive without his best friend? He didn't know how he managed it before...

* * *

_Kurt pulled the covers right over his head so he could cry in quiet. Life just sucked so much sometimes that he needed to do this, take his time to cry himself out. The only person he had to talk to was his dad but not even he, as great as he was, could understand Kurt's problems and help him fix them. Kurt sometimes wished he could just tell someone all his issues._

_"Kurt! Blaine's here for your study session!"_

_Kurt's eyes opened wide. Shit. He'd forgotten. How could he forget? His new assistant came over every afternoon to help him with his homework and to study together. It was... at first it was irritating but then Kurt started to look forward to it and they'd been in this arrangement for three months now. Blaine was still shy and uncomfortable around him but sometimes Kurt broke him out of it and he got a glimpse of the real Blaine Anderson._

_Kurt heard footsteps on the stairs down to his room._

_"Kurt? Where are you?" Blaine sounded confused. Kurt sighed and pushed the covers off his head. He might as well get this over with. It's not like Blaine had any friends to tell that he'd caught Kurt Hummel, Cheerio Captain and most popular guy in school, crying in bed._

_"Over here," he said dully. Blaine wandered around in view of Kurt's bed and studied him with a concerned frown. He took in Kurt's messy bed hair, baggy unfashionable clothes and puffy eyes, tears still running down his cheeks. Kurt suddenly became annoyed with him. "What?"_

_"Are... are you okay?"_

_There was such genuine concern in Blaine's voice that Kurt raised his head to look at him._

_Kurt had friends, lots of friends, but not a single one of them would look at him like that; like they were really worried about his clear distress and wanted to hear him talk and help him._

_"Um... I... not exactly," Kurt mumbled. "Don't... don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_"Why would I do that?" Blaine studied him closely. "Do you... I mean, probably not but, if you do... you can talk to me..." He blushed, embarrassed and Kurt felt a tiny smile tug uninvited at his lips._

_"I don't really feel like talking," he said. "But thank you."_

_Blaine's answering smile was so bright and happy that Kurt felt a little bit better._

_"So... algebra today, right?" Kurt wondered, sitting up and getting ready to pull himself together. Blaine hesitated a moment._

_"I have a better idea," he said, an uncommon confidence in his voice. Kurt frowned at him. "Come with me."_

_"In case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing sweats and a hoodie," Kurt said with raised eyebrows._

_"It doesn't matter. Just come on." Blaine beckoned to him eagerly, eyes lit up. Kurt hesitated but grabbed his shoes and a coat before following Blaine out of the house to his car. Blaine climbed into the passenger seat and started directing Kurt somewhere he didn't know. They left the town limits and Kurt thought they might be going to the lake but then Blaine directed him off the main road. They ended up on an outcropping that Kurt then recognised. He had been here once or twice and imagined that in the 60's this was where all the kids came to make out._

_"What are we doing here?" he wondered when he turned the engine off._

_"There's a snowfall forecast for this afternoon," Blaine answered._

_"I know. Which is why we should be in my house where there's central heating."_

_Blaine laughed. "Just wait. Chocolate?"_

_He held a block he produced from his bag and Kurt accepted some even as he thought Coach Sue would kill him. Right now he couldn't care less about his high school cheerleading career. They sat in silence for a while until the first of the snowflakes began to flutter down and melt on the windscreen. Blaine sat up excitedly and Kurt watched him with a smile. There was something about the guy that was just so plain adorable. Even when Kurt heard him going off on tangents about _Halo_ with that guy in the wheelchair, he got this light in his eyes when he was excited that was just so contagious._

_"I still don't understand why we're here," Kurt said, trying to sound irritated but he couldn't when he was still miserable and Blaine looked so content._

_"Just give it a few minutes until it gets heavier," Blaine commented. "Then we can go. I don't want the roads to get too slippery when it starts settling."_

_Kurt nodded and looked out the windscreen. After a few more minutes of silence and sharing the chocolate he finally realised what Blaine was waiting for. The snow started falling thicker and suddenly looking out over Lima was like being inside a snowglobe._

_"Wow..." Kurt whispered, leaning forward._

_"I know," Blaine smiled, sitting back and huddling his arms around himself. Kurt glanced at him._

_"Cold?"_

_"A little." Blaine gave him a sheepish smile._

_Kurt leant back and produced a blanket from the backseat which he let Blaine snuggle under._

_"It was probably silly but... I thought it might cheer you up. It's beautiful," Blaine smiled. "I love coming here, no matter the weather but when it's snowing it's the best. We can go now if you want."_

_"No... let's stay for a while," Kurt said. "It's quiet and peaceful. My problems don't seem to matter here."_

_Blaine nodded, smiling softly._

_Kurt fidgeted before starting to talk, he just felt like he needed to get it out and Blaine had said he would listen._

_"It's just... sometimes the whole popularity thing sucks," Kurt blurted out. Blaine didn't respond, just kept watching the snow. "I mean, everyone thinks it's amazing but... no matter how many people are around me, I know none of them really know me or even particularly likely. I know the only thing standing between me and daily slushie facials is my Cheerios uniform. I'm gay though, I need to survive high school in Ohio before I can escape to New York after graduation. Still... it sucks. I have no real friends."_

_"I'm your friend," Blaine whispered. He looked at Kurt, biting his lip worriedly. "I mean... if you want me to be."_

_Kurt was taken-aback. Blaine was so... hesitant around him, like he was afraid of him. Yet... he did this. He took Kurt somewhere to cheer him up and listened to him and hasn't judged him or tried to offer phony advice. He was already a better friend than anyone else in Kurt's life._

_Kurt reached over and took another row of chocolate._

_"I think we already are," he smiled. "I mean, I'm stealing your chocolate."_

_Blaine laughed. "I think you're taking the best approach you can. You're making the most of a situation that would otherwise suck. But you do have a friend. It's a lousy compensation for feeling lonely and crappy all the time but-"_

_"No, it's great," Kurt murmured, looking back out at the snow. "Hey, let's go back to my place, make hot chocolate and watch _Dr Who_ reruns."_

_"You hate _Dr Who_," Blaine said with a curious frown._

_"Yeah but you like it. You sat through _Moulin Rouge_ with me-"_

_"I love _Moulin Rouge_," Blaine protested._

_"Regardless, let's watch something you want and we can fight over why it sucks versus why it doesn't. That's something friends do, isn't it?"_

_Blaine's face broke into a smile and he nodded excitedly. Kurt smiled back and started the car._

_"Thank you, Blaine," he said._

_"Anytime."_

_They shared one last smile before Kurt focused on driving them home safely._

* * *

Blaine hesitated but looked up at Kurt.

"What kind of muffins did you bring?" he asked.

"Chocolate chip," Kurt offered, still worried. Blaine smiled then and Kurt felt as though he could cry in relief.

"I guess it won't be too hard. I've seen you bitch everyone else out like that. I shouldn't think I'm exempt." Blaine stood aside inviting Kurt inside and taking his coffee.

"But you are," Kurt promised. "Today was just... I wasn't in a good way today."

"Well, I forgive you. But only for the muffins."

Kurt laughed and sipped his coffee, trying to calm his heart. He wasn't sure if it was racing from his worry over Blaine forgiving him or because of how good Blaine's looked almost naked but he needed it to go back to normal.

"So, we were supposed to study," Blaine said. "Let me get-"

"Actually, I was hoping we could just watch a movie or play one of those shoot 'em up games you like. Then I could cook you dinner..." Kurt blushed lightly as Blaine gave him a warm look.

"Kurt, you don't have to. It's your first offense."

"I want though. I need to make it up to you and I mean... you're _always_ do everything for me."

"It's my job," Blaine teased.

"Yes but it's time for me to pamper you. Sit down on your bed and pick out a game or a movie, I mean it."

Blaine sighed but then nodded in agreement, giving Kurt a look he couldn't decipher as he pulled out a game he'd been wanting to teach Kurt to play for ages. Kurt didn't care what they did, he was just glad to know Blaine wasn't going to abandon him. They played Blaine's new game for ages, Kurt trying to cheat but still losing spectacularly. Kurt then proceeded to cook all of Blaine's favourite foods for dinner and they talked for ages before starting a _Merlin_ marathon. It was one of the only ones of Blaine's favourite shows Kurt could watch because he thought Colin Morgan was adorable and had pretty eyes.

Staying the night at Blaine's was nothing new to Kurt so falling asleep in his bed was something that shouldn't make him feel nervous but after last night and his reaction to Blaine this afternoon he was... concerned. But he couldn't tell Blaine without explaining about his... condition and he didn't want to do that – he was so scared of his reaction.

Blaine fell asleep first so Kurt turned off the show and snuggled under the covers, putting his back to Blaine and trying to think of anything but the gorgeous boy he was sharing a bed with as he drifted off.

_Strong arms held him still in Blaine's lap, his back flush against Blaine's chest with the younger boy's mouth working magic on his throat, nibbling and suckling until there was a sizeable hickey on his pulse point and Kurt was moaning and writhing in Blaine's lap, his hard cock pressing up again Kurt through their pants._

_"Blaine, please..." Kurt sobbed as Blaine's fingers danced along his inner thigh but not touching, not going anywhere close enough to where he needed him. Instead both his hands slipped under Kurt's shirt, stroking at his stomach while Blaine found a new spot to create a hickey. Normally Kurt would be fuming but he was helpless with Blaine, completely pliant as soon as his lips and hands were on him._

_"God, Blaine, I need you!" Kurt begged. "Please."_

_"Where do you need me, baby? You have to tell me," Blaine purred in his ear, licking softly at the lobe. Kurt took Blaine's hand and pressed it against his crotch, tightening his hand over Blaine's so he squeezed, making him moan and shudder._

_Blaine smirked and pushed Kurt up until they were both kneeling. He slowly ground his cock into Kurt's ass as he continued squeezing at Kurt's pussy through his jeans._

_"Here?" he questioned teasingly._

_Kurt just moaned and bucked into his hand when Blaine pressed a finger tightly in against his entrance._

_"So desperate for it..." Blaine stopped squeezing and undid the button of Kurt's jeans, lowering the zip before sliding his hand in to tease at Kurt's clit over his panties. Kurt mewled and tried to grind forward into Blaine's hand but his other arm held him still. "Don't be pushy. I'll give you what you need, just be patient."_

_Kurt sobbed desperately. "Blaine, don't tease, please, I need you."_

_Blaine bit down on the junction of Kurt's neck and shoulder, making him cry out. He soothed over the bite with his tongue at the same time pushing Kurt's panties aside to run his fingers through the slickness he found there. Kurt gasped and panted, little 'yes please' escaping him as Blaine began to press his index finger inside him. He pumped it slowly in an out before adding a second, Kurt whining at the burn the intrusion created but moaning as soon as those two fingers began thrusting in and out of him, Blaine's thumb creeping up to rub at his clit teasingly._

_"God... more... _Blaine_!" Kurt gasped, eyes shut and head back on Blaine's shoulder. He desperately wanted to move his hips but Blaine was still holding him firm. "Mmm... Blaine... more..."_

"Kurt! Kurt, wake up!"

Kurt started and gasped, thinking he was still dreaming when he found Blaine kneeling over him. His best friend looked so worried about him as he studied him. Kurt suddenly realised that he was just having a sex dream in Blaine's bed while Blaine was beside him... now he was hot, sweaty, wet and desperate.

God... he needed to get off but Blaine was _right there_.

Blaine was right there...

The source of his fantasies, right there...

"Kurt, are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?" Blaine said, looking frantic and worried.

"No." Kurt sat up and pulled Blaine down until they were really close. "But I do need you to do something for me."

"You sound out of breath, what's wrong?" Blaine was so innocent that his mind was still on Kurt being sick. Kurt hoped he wouldn't scar him too badly, he knew he would regret this tomorrow but he was out of his mind with need right now.

Kurt took Blaine's hand and guided it down to rest on his pussy through his sweat pants which were soaked from his dream. The slight pressure of someone else's hand made Kurt's eyes roll back and his breath to catch. God he needed this.

Blaine looked confused and, well confused. Kurt wondered which question would come first. Surely it would be about his lack of dick.

"Kurt... what...?" Blaine suddenly looked fearful as his mind caught up with what his hand was feeling through Kurt's pants.

Kurt leant forward until his lips were so, so close to Blaine's, making the boy freeze and whine a little, desperate to kiss Kurt but unsure if he should. "Blaine, I need you to fuck me."


	6. Help

**Sorrry, sorry, sorry I left you hanging for so long but I couldn't write anything for a couple of weeks. It was so frustrating. Anywho here's the awaited chapter and I apologise for any mistakes, I've been drinking and there are probably some typos since my motor functions are the first thing to go when I'm getting tipsy.  
**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"You... what?" Blaine blushed and then paled so dramatically Kurt was worried he'd pass out. "Kurt... what?"

"Blaine, please, just... I need this... you have no idea..." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to keep himself from pouncing on Blaine and essentially raping him. "I have, uh, you've probably noticed my lack of cock, right?"

"Uh yeah..." Blaine tried to remove his hand from Kurt but he held it there, giving Blaine a pleading look. "Um... look... I..."

"It's so hard for me to feel calm when I'm turned on. I don't know why but... God, I was just dreaming about you and-"

"Dreaming about me?" Blaine squeaked.

"Yeah. Doing this." Kurt squeezed down over Blaine's fingers, tightening his grip over Kurt's pussy causing Blaine to stare down curiously and Kurt to moan and rock his hips forward. "And now, I need you to do it for real. Please, Blaine. You're supposed to help me."

"With school work. And getting you coffee." Blaine looked afraid and worried. "I... I've never... You know I've never done... I don't know what I'm doing!"

"It's easy," Kurt insisted. "This," he squeezed Blaine's cock, satisfied to see he was getting hard despite his confusion, and Blaine gasped, blushing, "goes in here." Kurt tightened Blaine's hand on him again.

Blaine gave him a dry look. "You know what I mean."

"I do and I'm a virgin too. Please, just, do this for me. Please, Blaine, I need you." Kurt looked at him, his desperation clear on his face. Blaine caved the second Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. He'd never been able to resist Kurt biting his lip or pouting.

Blaine sighed and nodded and Kurt made a happy sound and reached over to lift Blaine's pyjama top up and off before finally, finally leaning over and licking a line up his chest. Blaine laughed breathily but acquiesced when Kurt pushed him down so he could finally live out his fantasy of licking every inch of Blaine's muscled chest. His tongue traced every line of Blaine's abs and he sucked several hickies into the skin there before continuing down and tugging Blaine's pants off so he could mouth over his hard dick under his briefs.

"Kurt, if you do that, I'm going to come," Blaine warned as Kurt sucked at him through the cotton separating his tongue from skin. Kurt glanced up at him with a pout.

"But I want to," he whined, batting his eyes. Blaine groaned and threw an arm over his eyes in defeat. Kurt smirked in satisfaction and eased his briefs down, tossing them aside and settling between Blaine's legs to study him. Kurt felt himself getting wetter, the throbbing getting worse as he took Blaine in hand, stroking him gently.

Blaine thrust up into his hand automatically, choking back a groan.

Kurt leant forward, breathing hot air over the head and Blaine whimpered a little, eyes still covered. Kurt licked tentatively at the gathering precome before continuing down, licking all the way from base to tip, repeating the process until Blaine was writhing, winding his fingers into Kurt's hair and prompting him to close his lips over the head.

Blaine used all his self control not to thrust into Kurt's mouth as he sucked lightly before dropping down a little further. He swirled his tongue as he pulled back up, sucking harder this time as he bobbed back down, taking an inch more into his mouth than last time.

"Seriously Kurt, if you want me to..." Blaine trailed off, flushing deep red.

"Can't you even say fuck?" Kurt asked breathlessly as he pulled off. Blaine shook his head, looking embarrassed. "Come here." Kurt knelt and held his arms out for Blaine. Blaine moved forward into them and gasped when Kurt kissed him.

He had dreamt of Kurt kissing him for a very long time.

Kurt was gentle at first, coaxing Blaine into participating before slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth and tracing eagerly, moaning when Blaine sucked on his tongue. He was elated when Blaine became a little more confident, pulling Kurt closer by his hips so they were flush together, his erection pressing against Kurt's clothed pussy, making his eyes roll back and a whine start in his throat. They continued kissing, tongues fighting for dominance as Kurt pulled Blaine down on top of him, holding him close.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth to kiss down under his jaw, suckling at the skin and groaning at the taste he found where sweat was pooling in the hollow of Kurt's throat. With every shift of their bodies Kurt felt Blaine's cock pressing against him and he bucked his hips up insistently, just desperately needing something _in there_.

Blaine undressed him slowly, fingers and lips ghosting over his skin as Blaine moved, moving onto his knees to stare at Kurt when he was finally naked. There was unguarded emotion pouring through Blaine's eyes and even though Kurt was whimpering and writhing with need he could still recognise the awe and reverence Blaine was gazing at him with.

He was floored for a moment.

Blaine didn't find him repulsive. He wasn't disgusted or freaked out by Kurt's anatomy.

Blaine finally met Kurt's eyes, his hands resting on his thighs.

"Um... so... do we... condom?" he breathed out, blushing even brighter red than he had been before.

"My bag," Kurt panted out. "Quick."

Blaine leapt off his bed and rummaged through Kurt's duffle bag until he found the box Santana had planted in there months ago on Kurt's birthday as a joke. Kurt made a mental note to thank her as he sat up and tore one open, rolling it onto Blaine before kissing him deeply.

"Mmm, you taste so good," Kurt murmured, trailing his lips down to suck under Blaine's jaw.

"How do you want to... do this?" Blaine wondered. Kurt could feel him trembling in his arms. He felt bad. Blaine was terrified. Kurt leant back slightly and stroked his best friend's cheeks, gazing into his eyes warmly even though he was still hot and aching. He needed Blaine to be comfortable with this or he'd feel just terrible afterwards.

"Like this," Kurt whispered. He shifted so he was straddling Blaine while he knelt. Blaine's breath caught and he started panting harder as Kurt quickly lined him up with his entrance and sank down slowly. He gasped and whined, the mix of pain and relief almost too much as he clung to Blaine, both of them shivering and their hearts pounding next to each other.

Blaine rubbed his back, cooing and apologising softly as Kurt waited for the initial burn to die down. He mouthed at Blaine's neck slightly when he was ready, encouraging Blaine to move with little rolls of his hips that left both of them gasping in surprise at the hot sparks of pleasure.

They started moving together slowly and Kurt started kissing Blaine again, nipping at his lips lightly and coaxing his tongue into his own mouth so he could suck on it. It vaguely registered at the back of his mind that this probably wasn't the way Blaine envisioned his first time and a slight wave of guilt overtook him until Blaine's fingers dug into his back as he started moving a little harder, confidence growing in him as Kurt moaned and whispered praise against his lips.

"This won't last long," Blaine groaned apologetically.

"'s okay," Kurt whined. "'s perfect."

Blaine caught his lips in a messy kiss that was interrupted by Kurt's bouncing movements as he followed Blaine's lead into a faster pace. He wasn't sure where this desire to have somebody take control of him came from but he really want Blaine to be like he was in Kurt's dreams: dominant and teasing. Perfect.

This was... borderline. He was nervous but Kurt could sense a slight change in his demeanour as he realised how vulnerable Kurt was, how desperate he was for Blaine to do this: that he _needed_ him.

That was good, Blaine needed a little confidence boost.

Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt and flipped them so Kurt was on his back. He gasped and clenched his eyes shut with a cry out of pleasure as the change in angle caused Blaine's cock to hit a spot inside of him that sent waves of ecstasy floating through him.

Kurt reached down to rub desperately at his clit as Blaine thrust into him harshly. He arched his back with a cry of Blaine's name as he came, hot fluids gushing around Blaine and he clenched tightly. Blaine's hips stuttered and his shoulders tensed where he was holding his weight off Kurt as he came, groaning into Kurt's neck. He collapsed onto Kurt who huffed out a laugh and stroked a hand through his curls, kissing his temple tenderly as he came down from his high.

"Thank you," Kurt whispered softly. "Thank you."

Blaine made a happy sound as he snuggled against Kurt before pulled out of him carefully and disposing of the condom. Kurt smiled happily, calm spreading through his body along with a strong warmth towards Blaine as the younger boy cleaned up after them.

"We'll change your sheets tomorrow," Kurt murmured. "Come here." He was in desperate need of more skin-on-skin contact but not for any reason other than he just wanted to be close to Blaine. They'd just given their virginities to each other and now he wanted to cuddle.

Blaine seemed happy to oblige and they cuddled together under the covers, Kurt kissing Blaine's chest where he was resting. Blaine was asleep very quickly, arms tight around Kurt who gazed up at his peaceful expression, a tiny smile evident on his lips, before following him into dreams.

* * *

Blaine woke up first in the morning a little disoriented and confused (he was naked after all) until the events of the previous night came back to him. His body flushed with mortification and then happiness as he realised his fantasy of his first time being with Kurt had come true and more than that it had been Kurt's first time as well. He was a little upset about the circumstances – it had not been preceded by declarations of love – but it had still happened and Kurt was currently in his arms, happily snuggled into his side where his breath was escaping him in little puffs and he was smiling, looking thoroughly debauched.

Blaine needed to think all of this over though.

Kurt's... anatomy being one thing on his mind. He'd always thought he was plain gay but since he definitely found the sight of Kurt's swollen, throbbing pussy to be arousing, maybe that wasn't the case? Although a better explanation could be (since he was sure he didn't want to see anybody else's vagina besides Kurt's) that because he loved Kurt he could love everything about him, even if he lacked a certain body part Blaine was sure he would find in his sexual partners.

There was also the fact that Kurt might regret this.

Or on the opposite end of the spectrum: want him to do it again.

Blaine wasn't really sure which option he preferred.

So, quietly and carefully he eased out of bed, replacing his body with a pillow and through on some comfortably clothes before heading down to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Thank god it was Saturday and they had the whole day to sort this out... whatever it was.

He heard quiet footsteps just as he was plating up the Spanish omelettes and Kurt padded into the room wearing yoga pants and one of Blaine's button-ups. He tried not to focus on how much he loved Kurt in his clothes or how he could see a few bruises on Kurt's neck from where he'd been sucking the previous night.

"That smells good," Kurt greeted with a shy smile. Blaine nodded numbly and held a chair out at the breakfast bar for Kurt to sit. He sat opposite him and found Kurt looking at him worriedly.

"What?" Blaine asked, feeling nervous.

"I woke up and you weren't there. I was... afraid," Kurt murmured.

"Of what?"

"You being angry at me. Blaine, I am so sorry. I never meant to put you in that position. I never meant to practically force myself on you. I never meant to... ruin your first time like that." Kurt was staring at his plate with shiny eyes and Blaine leant over to take his hand, squeezing reassuringly.

"It's okay, I said yes," Blaine assured him. "And I... enjoyed myself."

They both blushed and Kurt finally managed a proper smile.

"So... you're not mad?"

"Nope." Blaine squeeze his hand once more before he started eating. "And I've been thinking... if this is a constant problem for you maybe I could... help."

Kurt looked up with a raised eyebrow, bemused. "Help?"

"Yeah. Like- like last night." Blaine swallowed and hid his shaking hands. He was so afraid of being rejected but finally being able to be that close to Kurt, to kiss him and touch him and see all of him – it was incredible and he didn't think he wanted to go without doing it again.

"Blaine, you said yourself, you're only supposed to help me with school." Kurt tilted his head. "I'll be fine."

"But you said it's tough. That it puts you in a bad mood. What if I can stop that?" Blaine knew he sounded ridiculous but the little spark of hope in Kurt's eyes spurred him on. "Think about it. Plenty of people have casual sex and it doesn't ruin their friendships. We could do that. We're fine right now aren't we?"

"I guess... but... are you sure you'd be okay with that?" Kurt was looking at him intently and Blaine nearly had a heart attack thinking Kurt had finally realised how he felt about him. Had he been stupid enough to say it last night? He thought hard, not that he could remember. Then Kurt elaborated. "I mean, what if you want a boyfriend. Somebody who actually has the parts you're interested in."

"Kurt, no. You're beautiful. You shouldn't think like that." Blaine offered him a bright smile. "And besides, do you really see me getting a boyfriend any time soon?"

Kurt smiled. "And _you_ shouldn't think like that. But, if you're sure, then I'm not going to keep arguing. Last night was great and I feel so relaxed this morning."

Blaine almost cheered so he took a sip of juice to distract himself. "So, we'll be friends with benefits now?"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a warm smile. "You're my best friend who helps me out when I need it. I don't want you to feel cheap so we won't name it."

Blaine nodded excitedly and Kurt smoothly changed the conversation into plans for their day. No mention was made about the new arrangement for the rest of the day and they simply enjoyed being best friends who had just made up from a fight.


End file.
